ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncontrollable
Uncontrollable is the 4th episode of the 3rd and final season of BTUAM. It is the 34th overall episode. Summary Ben is continuously using his new alien, Purpunite when he begins to lose control. After he decides not to use it he continues to mistransform into Purpunite and Terraspin. Plot A Techadon robot was flying through Ben's street. It was heading right for his house. Kevin heard a whole lot of noise and stuck his head out the window, then quickly pulled it back in. 'Err, Ben, Techadon robot coming for you' Kevin said. Gwen's hands lit up pink as she got ready to battle, but Ben pushed her arms down. 'Purpunite!' Ben shouted after he completed his transformation. Ben flew into the air and phased through his wall, then began shooting mana at the Techadon. 'Why am I still in this team now that Ben has Purpunite?' Gwen asked annoyed. Once the Techadon saw Ben as an Anodite it turned around and began flying away. 'Where do you think you are going?' Purpunite asked in a suddenly very deep voice. His eyes turned from a bright white colour to a bright pink colour. They returned to white instantly. He continued chasing after the robot. Ben's hand reached out infront of him and a long mana blast shot out and wrapped around it. The Techadon dropepd to the floor and Ben flew over to him. 'Please, I beg you!' the Techadon plead. Purpunite held out his hand and squeezed his fist, making the mana rope to tighten. Gwen and Kevin reached Ben before he could destroy the robot. Gwen absorbed the mana. 'BEN! What are you doing?' they shouted. Purpunite's hair began shooting everywhere as he turned to face his friends. 'I'm not Ben!' Gwen quickly cast a spell that sucked away Ben's powers for the next 5 minutes. She then wrapped him in a knot. 'QUICK! Turn me into something else!' Ben begged. Gwen quickly pressed the MEGATRIX on his chest and Ben changed into Absorbend. Absorbend slowly absorbed the mana rope around him. Suddenly his arms turned into fins. His legs became stump-like and he grew a shell on his back. 'TERRASPIN!' he shouted. 'Ben? You just changed without wanting to...' Kevin asked. Then he watched as Terraspin's eyes became pink. Gwen and Kevin jumped back as Terraspin began spinning rapidly. Terraspin flew up into the sky and began shooting wind attacks at Gwen and Kevin. Gwen cast a spell and Terraspin couldn't move anymore. Kevin absorbed some energy from his ring and shocked Terraspin. Terraspin fell to the ground and reverted back to Ben. Ben awoke violently. 'Where am I?' he shouted. He was lying asleep in his bed. Kevin and Gwen were keeping an eye on him to make sure Purpunite didn't gain control over him again. Ben sat up and asked what happened. 'Well that Techadon came and you turned into Purpunite, then your eyes turned from white to pink to white and then you started going crazy and tried to kill the robot. After that Gwen turned you into Absorbend and you turned into Terraspin who went crazy' Kevin explained. Ben thought for a few minutes. 'So something that can control mana is taking over any of my aliens that can control mana too' Ben said. Suddenly there was a flapping of wings and a horrible stench. 'A Lepidopteran!' Ben shouted. He activated the MEGATRIX and transformed into Cannonbolt. As Cannonbolt he ran over to the window and jumped out of it. Before Ben could hit the ground he rolled up and rolled away. Cannonbolt chased the stench but wasn't making up enough time so he became Ultimate Cannonbolt. He finally found the Lepidopteran and bounced at it. The Lepidopteran dodged it but one of it's wings were pierced by a spike. Ultimate Cannonbolt laughed and transformed into Stinkfly. Ben began flying after the injured Lepidopteran when his eyes began glowing pink. He became Terraspin again. Terraspin was beside the Lepidopteran instantly. He began leaning towards the alien and stabbed it with his razor sharp fins. Then Terraspin stopped infront of it. His fins began glowing pink too and he shot mana blasts. The Lepidopteran disintegrated. Gwen tied Terraspin up in a mana rope again. Terraspin passed through it and transformed into Purpunite. 'BEN STOP IT!' Gwen shouted. Then Purpunite began clutching his head as a bright green light came from the MEGATRIX. Purpunite transformed back to Ben. Ben collapsed on the floor and then mumbled. 'I don't like that guy anymore...' Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Techadon Robot *Lepidopteran Aliens Used *Purpunite (x2) *Absorbend *Terraspin (x2) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Stinkfly Trivia *Kevin questions why Purpunite's eyes are Pink instead of white but he doesn't question why they are white instead of green. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX